Telephone Calls
by Darkchilde
Summary: A couple years in the future--see what Daisy and Ezra are up too!


Disclaimer: Ahh...more little weird bits of stories that poped into my head. I don't own anything, they all belong to FFC. Tell me what you think, please? And maybe I'll follow up on it!! (It certainly is wide open enouch for that! LOL!)  
  
Telephone Calls  
  
The ringing of the telephone woke Ezra Friedkin up. Blinking, he sat up and rubbed his face, surprised by the ridges and bumps pressed into his face. He looked down at his "pillow" and snorted, running his fingers through his tangled hair. Some how, he had managed to fall asleep on his keyboard again. Rolling his eyes again, he turned to the phone, which was currently buried under a pile of papers, books and take out cartons.   
  
Finally, when the phone had reached the sixth ring, he found it and managed to pick it up. Yawning, he spoke into the mouth peice.   
  
"Hi Daisy." He yawned again, rubbing at his face, trying to make the OH so lovely imprints of the keys to go away.   
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Her voice asked from the other end, still flat and sarcastic and wonderfully emtional, if that was possible.   
  
"You're the only one that knows me well enough to let the phone ring at least ten times." Ezra mumbled, shuffling into his kitchen, looking for something edible. He came across a half eaten white box of Chinese, and sniffed it. It smelled funny, and he made a face, tossing it into the garbage.   
  
"Good point. Did you fall asleep on you're keyboard again?" Daisy asked, a light teasing tone overtaking her voice.   
  
"You know me too well." Ezra answered back, opening the fridge to peer inside. There was nothing in their to eat, so he shut it again, before he got TOO close a look at the odd green thing that seemed to have moved in at the back right corner of his small refridgrator. "How was you're date with--umm...Tom?"   
  
Daisy muffled a snort. "You were right. He was dull, conceited and only after one thing. I should listen to you more often about guys."   
  
"Well, I am one, I know what their like." Ezra reminded her, giving up his search for food, and abandoning the kitchen all together to make his way to his bedroom. "Did he get what he was after?"   
  
"You've been around me too long." Daisy complained, her voice flooded with surpressed laughter. "And did you really have to ask that everytime I go on a date?  
  
"Yes. As your only link to Horizon now, I feel it is my duty to hold you to the high standards that are alustrous alumni would have you keep." Ezra teased her, finding himself in his room and looking around for his clothes.   
  
"Then quite complaining that I'm just being nosy when I ask YOU how you're dates went." Daisy reprimended him.   
  
"It's different." Ezra argued, stopping in front of his closet and looking in for clothes. None were there, so he moved to his dresser drawers.   
  
"It is not." His best friend shot back. He could just hear her rolling her eyes.   
  
"Well, okay, fine, it's not, but still." Ezra muttered, finding a pair of jeans and a tee shirt in his drawers. He looked at the pile of dirty landury and shuddered. He really needed to go to the laundermat.   
  
"ANYWAY," Daisy changed the subject rapidly, "I'm not going to see him again."   
  
"Big surprise there." Ezra quipped, his tossing the clothes on the bed, and reaching to unbuckle the jeans he had had on yesterday and fallen asleep in.   
  
"Yeah. Why can't I find ONE decent guy?" Daisy asked. There wasn't any hint of whining or self-pity in her tone--just a slight confusion and more then a little annoyance.  
  
"Because the phrase 'decent guy' is an oxymoron." The curly haired young man told her, stripping off his jeans and pulling the new ones on. "And I'm allowed to say that, I am a guy."   
  
"That's not true." Daisy argued, much to both their amazement. "You're pretty decent."   
  
"Not really. I'm just better at hiding it." Ezra laughed, buttoning his jeans. He stripped his shirt off over his head and dropped it in the pile of clothes with his other one, not interupting his conversation with Daisy in the slightest. Long practice had made him an expert at talking on the phone and getting dressed.   
  
These morning phone calls had become a tradition, ever since they had graduated Horizon. Three days after graudation, Ezra had been woken up at home by the ringing of the telephone. Picking it up, he had been surprised to discover Daisy on the other end.   
  
She had started talking like they would see each other any minute, and Ezra, surprised but releived to have SOME link left of his old world, had responded. It had been that way every morning now, for three years. Without fail, come rain or shine, high water or hell, every morning at seven o'clock, his phone rang, and Daisy Lipenowski's voice filled his ear.   
  
"So, how was class?" Ezra asked, finally dressed and headed out to his kitchen to resume his search for food.   
  
"Cutting up frogs--the joy of my life." Daisy said drily; he could just hear her rolling her eyes. "Did you get you're paper written?"   
  
"Almost. Got a few more paragraphs to put on, and then I'll be done. Thank God." Ezra moaned, finally finding something to eat and wondering back into his cluttered study. He slumped back down in front of his computer, and glared at the screen, his paper on Freud's theory on the ego and super ego glaring back at him.   
  
"That's cool. Ask that girl out yet?" Daisy wanted to know.  
  
"Which one?" Ezra mumbled around a mouthful of mo-shu fired pork.   
  
"Rachel." Daisy clarified.   
  
"Bible? Nah, not yet. Probably not going to. She's nice but we don't really--click, ya know?" Ezra swallowed his food, and reached into a container for another bite.   
  
"Really? That's too bad." Daisy asked, her tone betraying nothing. But Ezra knew her better then anyone, even better then Shelby, and he sensed there was more to that remark then she was letting on. He thought about it for a second, then shook his head, dismissing that idea. He hadn't gotten enough last night, and he was hearing things that weren't there.   
  
"Yeah. Talked to anyone recently?" He meant any of the other cliffhangers. "I saw Jules and Auggie the other day. She's big as a house, and happy as a clam."  
  
"Never thought that would happen." Daisy snickered, and Ezra laughed. "When's the kid due?"   
  
"In a couple of months. Their still getting married in June though--are you gonna be able to make it?" Ezra asked.  
  
"Hell yes. Would I miss the very first Cliffhanger wedding?" Daisy demanded, pretending to be affronted.   
  
"Cool. I can't wait to see you." Ezra told her truthfully.   
  
"I know. Three years is a long time." Daisy told him, her voice sad.   
  
"I know." Ezra's eyes feel on his clock and he cursed softly. "Daisy, I gotta go. Class is in fourty five minutes, and I have to finish this paper. I'll talk to you tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, I've got class in twenty anyway. Talk to you later." Daisy agreed.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Later."   
  
Ezra pushed the 'talk' button on his cordless phone, and sighed. His eyes fell on the picture he kept by his computer, and he set the phone down, picking the picture up.   
  
Daisy's brown eyes gleamed at him from frame, her black graduation gown accenting her pale skin. He stood beside her, his arm around her shoulders, and hers around his waist, big smiles on both of their faces. It had been taken the day they graduated from Mount Horizon. The Califorina sunshine streamed in from the window, and Ezra put the picture down, trying to ignore the pain that being away from Daisy always brought. Shaking his head, he turned to the computer screen, and tried his best to stop missing her.   
  
@}--}--  
  
Daisy set the phone back down in the cradle in her apartment in New York City and sighed. Her eyes fell on the picture she kept by her bedside, and she let a small smile touch her lips.  
  
She reached out a long fingered hand to touch the image of Ezra captured in the photo, and sighed. Ezra's curly brown hair was in his face, and his blue blue eyes shone out at her. It had been taken three years ago, at gradutation. Her arm was around his waist, and his was around her shoulder, and they were both smiling brightly. Sighing again, she turned to her closet to get ready for class, and tried her best to stop missing him.   
  
  



End file.
